


Iggychu-Shout It

by CRUNK_ON_LIFE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: LOL I love Mitchell Musso!, M/M, This couple gives me life!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUNK_ON_LIFE/pseuds/CRUNK_ON_LIFE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Arthur isn't very good at describing his feelings for Yao, he decides to sing them, instead. Boy X Boy, for those that hate that kind of thing. The couple is Iggychu, a play on Arthur and Yao's Japanese country names (Igirisu and Chuugoku)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iggychu-Shout It

_He is so innocent,_  
When he speaks I listen,  
He is my angel  
Sent from up above, ah-ove, ah-ove, ah-ove 

England was on the stage in the room, jumping up and down with the mic as he sang. He glanced at the crowd with a smile, but his smile turned into a grin as he noticed someone familiar in the middle of the front row. It was China! He grinned wider. 

He had written the song for China, he just didn't mention that little detail to anyone, only himself. The lights above blinded him, but nothing could blind him more than China, no matter how cheesy that may sound to people. 

_He's my fire_  
And my only one desire  
He's in the front row  
Yeah, he comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh  
And I want you knooooow 

England looked down at China, seeing as he was basically singing to him. Even as everyone in the crowd was cheering, he hoped and prayed with everything inside of him that China knew it was for him.

China was jumping up and down in awe in time with the song and smiling and cheering for his boyfriend. England grinned down at him, winked a wink only for the Asian man, and jumped back with a flip.

_Shout shout shout it_  
From the roof top let it out  
Shout shout shout it  
Till the world can hear it now 

England never told China he loved him, because he didn't. Despite how cheesy it sounded, (And God knows it does), he couldn't really put into words how he felt about China. There was just no way to describe it. And he hoped China knew that. 

Some of their other friends were there, too. America was being his loud self, France was honhonhon-ing, Russia was smiling, Japan was tapping his foot to the music, and Romano and Spain were jumping with China as Italy swung an arm around a chocolate-haired girl, who was equally loud. 

_I don't know what to say or do  
Its so hard to scream it_

_Shout shout shout it_  
From the roof top let it out  
Shout shout shout it  
Till the world can hear it now 

_I don't know what to say or do,_  
Its so hard to shout it out to you  
(So hard to shout it out to you) 

By this time, China was jumping up and down and clapping, making his ponytail bounce around him making him look like a crazed cheerleader. Sadly, China's siblings weren't here, something about England getting laid. Whatever.

He just went along with it because well, without Korea, Taiwan, and Hong Kong, he didn't have to worry about complaining (Hong Kong), Fangirling (Taiwan. Seriously, we already have Japan, we don't need another fan), and someone groping China (Lookin' at you, Korea!).

_He is my fire (my fire)_  
And my only one desire (desire)  
He's in the front row (front row)  
Yeah, he comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh  
And I want you knooooow 

_Shout shout shout it_  
From the roof top let it out  
Shout shout shout it  
Till the world can hear it now 

_I don't know what to say or do  
Its so hard to scream it_

_Shout shout shout it_  
From the roof top let it out  
Shout shout shout it  
Till the world can hear it now 

_I don't know what to say or do,_  
Its so hard to shout it out to you  
(So hard to shout it out to you)  
(So hard to shout it out to you) 

_(Yeah, Uh huh, oh)_

_He's fun, He's sweet_  
His eyes are brown  
Take my hand  
Follow my lead  
I know just  
Where he'll be  
Row sixteen, section three  
He's cool, He's hot  
He's all I need  
Means a lot  
Everything to me  
When he walks I'm begging please  
Hold my hand so they can see  
That he's with me 

China stopped jumping. He blushed with a shy grin up at England, which England gladly returned. So, he realized the song was for him, huh? China's eyes sparkled with joy and energy as his eyes locked with England's emerald green orbs. 

England jumped up and down with the song's beat, never breaking the eye contact between him and China. He stared into those honey-amber orbs and kept his eyes on that grinning face he would cherish forever. 

_Shout shout shout it_  
From the roof top let it out  
Shout shout shout it  
Till the world can hear it now 

_I don't know what to say or do  
Its so hard to scream it_

_Shout shout shout it_  
From the roof top let it out  
Shout shout shout it  
Till the world can hear it now 

_I dont know what to say or do,  
Its so hard to shout it out to you_

_Shout shout shout it_  
From the roof top let it out  
Shout shout shout it  
Till the world can hear it now 

_I dont know what to say or do,  
Its so hard to shout it out to you_

As England ended the song, he held his hand out right in front of China's face. China blushed even darker, but grinned nonetheless and took it, not knowing England was going to pull him on stage.

England pulled China into a kiss as the crowd cheered, some voices being registered (*Ahem* You know who you are...) clearer among the others. England pulled away to look into China's honey-amber eyes. 

"I love you, Yao..." England called China by his real name as he whispered that into his ear. "I love you too, Arthur..." Yao giggled. 

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you really have to write a song?"

"There was no other way to tell you, Love."

Yao never lost his grin as he pulled Arthur into another kiss as they hopped off the stage after Arthur had announced the concert was over. "Next time it's my turn" Yao said before they left. 

**Fin**


End file.
